Reflections in the Water
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: Chihiro is now 19 & she is in her first year in college for writing because she wants to make a book about her adventure 9 years ago. But when she drive back to the Haku River she meets and old friend. May change rating from PG13 to R...R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Winter: Hey there everyone! Its just going to be me telling this fanfic so lets get started...  
  
This is a Spirited Away fanfic. I just love the movie I just got the DVD today (July 1st) and I want to be buried with it! Anywho, when I first saw the previews for it I thought 'oh this is gonna suck' but then Dreamchasereternity showed it to me at her house and I fell in love with it! So thanks Dream!  
  
Anywho I just hope this is as good as I want and hope it to be. I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters or anything to the movie and if I did I wouldn't change a thing.  
  
So without further a due your story...  
  
Chapter One:  
  
_'Did you ever believe that there is another world out there? Another place to be that even humans the so-called smartest thing in the world doesn't know about? Well there is; no it's not on some planet far away and no it's not in another world even though it might be considered that...it is right here in our world. Though we may not see it or know about it, it is right under our noses.'_  
  
A girl about the age of nineteen was sitting at her desk in her dorm room typing away on her lab top. The room was small; two beds on for her and her roommate who was sound asleep. The room was plain, pictures of the latest singers and actors were on the falls along with cloths dirty and clean on the floor piled up in corners. There were two small desks which each had a lab top.  
  
The girl sat there in her pjs, which were today's tee shirt and a pair of old comfortable sweat pants. Her brown hair was tied back with some hair in front of her ears. She watched the screen with her deep brown eyes. Her mouth yet a thin line of concentration as she read over had she just typed.  
  
She sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes. It's been nine years, nine years since she moved to her new home with her parents when she was only ten. She was bratty and always gave everyone a hard time about mostly everything...but she changed within that sort period of time when she "danced" with creatures that were just a legend to most people.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at the screen again reading over what she had typed. Another world right under your nose...with creatures and people that someone would probably never dream of. Witches, frog people, birds with human heads, spirits, a man that looked like a spider in how many arms he had, a giant baby bigger then its mother when it could've only been about a couple of months old maybe close to a year.... and a dragon...the Spirit of the Haku River.  
  
"Haku," she whispered softly her voice was kind and sweet not like how it was when she was ten loud and annoying.  
  
A low beeping came from her clock. Knocking her out of her memories she looked at it. The clock read 3 am, she groaned as she saved her writing and closed the top of her lab top and climbed into her bed and under the covers.  
  
"Thank god tomorrow is Easter break," she muttered softly. "I can go home work on my book."  
  
And with those last thoughts she drifted into a sleep dreaming about what happened nine years ago.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Chihiro, Chihiro wake up!" said her roommate gently shaking her friend awake.  
  
Chihiro rolled over sleepily and blinked at her friend. "Gel? What time is it?" she asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Gel looked at her watch. "Its fifteen to ten."  
  
"Aye yaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Chihiro as she fell out of bed and landed on the floor.  
  
Gel chuckled at her friend and watched her untangle herself in her blankets. Gel was twenty; she had red hair and green eyes. She stood about the same height as Chihiro and wore a pair of blue jeans with black street boots and a fancy sweater.  
  
Once Chihiro was out of the blankets she ran into the bathroom and started taking a quick shower. Gel sighed as she looked for a pair of clean cloths for her friend and threw them into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
  
As Chihiro was taking a shower, drying her hair, getting changed and doing her hair and make up Gel made her bed and packed her cloths. She was used to this. Chihiro was like a younger sister to her and she would kill for her.  
  
Chihiro came hoping out of the bathroom tying back her hair as she tried to balance her dirty cloths on her knee. Gel went over and took the cloths and put them in Chihiro's suitcase. Chihiro was wearing a pair of jeans, boots and a plain black sweater.  
  
"I can't believe I over slept again!" said Chihiro as she threw cloths in her bag.  
  
"Well maybe if you wouldn't go to bed so late," said Gel as she took those cloths out and folded them then placed them back in the bag.  
  
"I don't go to bed late I go to bed early," retorted Chihiro gathering up her lab top and notes.  
  
Gel rolled her eyes as she zippered up Chihiro's bag and held it waiting for her with her own bags over her shoulders. Chihiro stuffed her lab top and notes in her backpack and fastened it on her back then took her suitcase from Gel.  
  
The girls walked outside to where the buses that were waiting out at front. Gel turned to Chihiro.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" she asked. "Steve's best friend will be down there too."  
  
"No thanks," said Chihiro. "I think my parents are looking forward to be seeing me again...plus...I'm not looking for anyone."  
  
Gel shrugged. "I'm not going to force you."  
  
The buses started pulling away. The girls turned and looked at each other.  
  
"Just incase you change your mind," said Gel giving Chihiro a piece of paper with Steve's number on it.  
  
Chihiro took it and put it in her pocket. The girls' hugged good-bye then went to their buses.  
  
"I'll see you in two weeks!" called Gel running to her bus.  
  
"See you then!" called Chihiro running to hers.  
  
Chihiro made it to the bus just in time. She found an empty seat close to the back and threw her suitcase in the racks above her seat then sat down pulling out her headphone set.  
  
_'Well I got two hours to kill,'_ she thought to herself. _'Guess I'll sleep.'_

And with that Chihiro turned up the volume to her CD player and dozed off.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: Sorry this chapter is so sort but I wanted her coming home to be a separate one and all. So yeah...and I don't think her parents have names because in the credits it says mom and dad so yeah if you know there names please tell me it would be helpful and if there's a name to the town they moved to that would help also but I don't think those have names so whatever I might just make it up....  
  
Anywho I think that's it for now so please review! And I hope you enjoyed it!

::Credits start going::


	2. Chapter 2

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Reflections in the Water." I want to thank Dreamchasereternity for the title and everyone else for the reviews. Incase you read my other fanfics I'm stuck on the next chapter for Battle of the Bands so I'll have that up as soon as I can...  
  
And about the rating, right now it is PG13 but it might be changed to R just to be safe so yeah. I'm not sure yet because there haven't been and R things in here yet and might not be for awhile iunno...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.  
  
Let's just get back to the story...  
  
Last Time:  
  
_'Did you ever believe that there is another world out there? Another place to be that even humans the so-called smartest thing in the world doesn't know about? Well there is; no it's not on some planet far away and no it's not in another world even though it might be considered that...it is right here in our world. Though we may not see it or know about it, it is right under our noses.'_  
  
"Chihiro, Chihiro wake up!" said her roommate gently shaking her friend awake.  
  
Chihiro rolled over sleepily and blinked at her friend. "Gel? What time is it?" she asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Gel looked at her watch. "Its fifteen to ten."  
  
"Aye yaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Chihiro as she fell out of bed and landed on the floor.  
  
Chihiro took it and put it in her pocket. The girls' hugged good-bye then went to their buses.  
  
"I'll see you in two weeks!" called Gel running to her bus.  
  
"See you then!" called Chihiro running to hers.  
  
Chihiro made it to the bus just in time. She found an empty seat close to the back and threw her suitcase in the racks above her seat then sat down pulling out her headphone set.  
  
_'Well I got two hours to kill,'_ she thought to herself. _'Guess I'll sleep.'_

And with that Chihiro turned up the volume to her CD player and dozed off.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Chihiro woke up after an hour of sleeping; she sat up in her seat and stretched as she yawned. There were still some people on the bus and by the looks of it she still had an hour left to go until she had to get off.  
  
"What to do, what to do," she said to herself looking around.  
  
She final decided to work on her book. So she pulled out her lab top and opened up her story quickly scanning to what she wrote. After a moment of thinking she started typing away.  
  
_'You are probably thinking 'another world right here? Yeah right! What are you on their buddy? But it is true; so let's just get down to the point the story takes place when a little girl named Leiko who was moving to a new town with her parents.  
  
Leiko was an arrogant little girl, always shouting and being a little brat most likely like any other ten-year-old girl. She laying down in the back of the car with her legs over some boxes as she held a bouquet of flowers and read the card.'  
_  
Chihiro read everything over twice to make sure it was how she wanted it then smiled with satisfaction. The bus started slowing down to a stop and Chihiro saved her work and gathered up her stuff.  
  
_'An hour already?'_ she thought to herself as she was walking to the front of the bus.  
  
She got off the bus and waited for it to pull away then looked at the house across the street it was a nice blue house with many flowers and plants around it showing a nice welcome mood.  
  
She smiled as she walked across the street and up the path going to the house. The door opened to show a couple standing in the doorway. They looked to be in their early 50's maybe late 40's. They both dressed in jeans and tee shirts.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" said Chihiro running up to them.  
  
"Chihiro," said her mom hugging her daughter.  
  
Chihiro dropped her bags and hugged her mom back then her dad.  
  
"Welcome home sweet heart," he said.  
  
When they broke the hug Chihiro's dad grabbed her bags as they walked inside. Chihiro took her bags back and went over to the stairs.  
  
"I'll go unpack and freshen up then I'll tell you guys everything," she said.

The couple nodded and walked into the living room. Chihiro went to her room and placed her bags on the white colored bed. She looked around and say it wasn't any different from when she left it. Her desk was there with the computer, across from that was her dresser and then her closet. Then her bed next to her night table in front of a large window. Near the night table was a small couch that sat in front of the window so you could sit and look out the window.  
  
"Its good to be home," she said then started unpacking; putting her cloths in the dresser and closet.  
  
Once she was done she went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face and headed down stairs. Her parents were sitting on a couch in the living room drinking some red wine. Chihiro sat on another small couch across from them.  
  
"So tell us Chihiro have you made any new friends while you were away?" asked her mother.  
  
"Yes mom I have," said Chihiro. "Her name is Gel she's twenty and I share a room with her."  
  
"Oh that's nice," said her dad. "What is she majoring in?"  
  
"I believe it is acting," answered Chihiro thoughtfully.  
  
The parents nodded. About after an hour of catching up Chihiro and her mom went into the kitchen to make dinner. Her mom was tossing the salad as Chihiro set the table for three.  
  
"So tell me sweetie have you met any boys?" asked her mother.  
  
"Mom!" exclaimed Chihiro.  
  
Her mom giggled and pressed. "Well?"  
  
"No I haven't mom I've been busy..." said Chihiro turning her attention back to the table showing her mom she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Once dinner was ready Chihiro called in her dad and the family sat down for there pasta and salad dinner. Dinner was relatively quiet. When they were finished eating Chihiro cleared off the table.  
  
"Honey we have something to show you," said her dad.  
  
"What is it?" Chihiro asked following them outside to the garage.  
  
"Now me and your father know how annoying it is at your age to have no way to get around," said her mother as they walked into the garage.  
  
Chihiro jumped with happiness when she say the silver car. She turned around and hugged both her parents.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she said.  
  
Her father handed her the keys. "Now remember this is your responsibility."  
  
Chihiro nodded happily as she held the keys close.  
  
Later that night:  
  
Chihiro was sitting on the small couch in her room and watched the stars as she hugged her knees. She was in her old black sweat pants wearing her dragon sweat shirt with her hair down going slightly past her shoulders.  
  
She gave a deep heavy sigh as she watched a falling star. "Falling star if you can grant me one wish, please just even once let me see my friends again."  
  
Chihiro turned to her night table and stared at her car keys for a long while. She suddenly got up put on her sneakers then grabbed her keys. Not sure of what she was doing. She went to her window and opened it climbing out into the tree branch.  
  
She slid down the trunk and landed on her feet. She walked to the garage and got in her car starting it and driving off to the woods down below.  
  
Chihiro slowly stepped out of the car and closed the door watching the red building. She set the alarm and walked inside.  
  
"Everything seems so...........old," she said to her self as she walked into the main room with the benches.  
  
She heard the sound of a ferry and ran to the other side. There was the field it looked different at night. She ran to the river and hopped onto the ferry pulling her hood above her head. She took a seat and waited to get to the other side.  
  
Once the boat stopped she got up and followed the other spirits to the bridge as she looked around. She realized that her hands weren't disappearing.  
  
_'I guess it has something to do that I already eat the food from here or something,'_ she thought to herself.  
  
When she got to the bridge she held her breath and quickly walked across it. When she got to the other side she opened the small door leading into the courtyard of the bathhouse and crawled inside.  
  
She crept behind the flower bushes like how she did nine years ago with Haku. Then quickly ran for the side door and opened it. She slowly and carefully went down the stairs and walked into the boiler room.  
  
There she saw the man like spider on his "work bench" and the soot spiders carrying coal to the fire. She carefully stepped out from the shadows when a bell rang.  
  
"Take a break you idiots," said the man and the soot creatures ran into there little holes.  
  
Chihiro stood there watching the man drink some water.  
  
"Eh? What do we have here?" he asked turning around. "Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me Kamaji?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
Chihiro pulled down her hood. "Its me, Chihiro. I'm all grown up now."  
  
"I don't know a Ch-" began Kamaji as he climbed down and got a better look at her. "Sen?"  
  
Chihiro nodded. "But my real name is Chihiro."  
  
"Oh Se-Chihiro!" said Kamaji hugging her with one of her arms.  
  
The soot spiders name out of their holes and started jumping around her making noses.  
  
"Keep it down you idiots!" hisses Kamaji.  
  
"What's all the nose for Kamaji?" asked a girl about the age of her late twenties as she came out of a little door with a basket and a bowl. She dressed in pink pants and shirt with a blue apron. Her brown hair was tied back.  
  
The women turned to Kamaji and saw Chihiro.  
  
"Sen?" she asked placing down the basket and bowl. "Sen is that really you?"  
  
"This is not Sen, Lin," said Kamaji. "This is Chihiro."  
  
"Hello Lin," said Chihiro.  
  
"Oh Sen it really is you!" said Lin running up to her and hugging her old friend.  
  
"Yes it is me but my name is Chihiro," said Chihiro returning the hug.  
  
Lin nodded and let her friend go. "Just look at you...all grown up."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "Where is Haku?"  
  
Kamaji and Lin exchanged looks.  
  
"Well you see Chihiro after you left," began Kamaji. "Haku went to talk to Yubaba to get his freedom back but Yubaba didn't agree to it. So that night there was a fight but we weren't sure of who its was. But the next day Lin went to his room and found blood all over the room but no Haku."  
  
"We think that he ran away but we're not sure because if he didn't then he's most likely...." Lin couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
Chihiro looked at the ground and fell to her knees. Lin kneeled next to her.  
  
"We are so sorry," she whispered.  
  
"He can't be dead he's still alive I know he is!" said Chihiro holding back tears.  
  
Kamaji placed a hand on her back for comfort. "You best be going child it is almost sun rise."  
  
Lin helped Chihiro up. "I'll walk you to the end of the bridge."  
  
Chihiro nodded then said good bye to Kamaji and then followed Lin out the way she came pulling her hood above her face.  
  
Chihiro climbed back through the window and landed softy on the couch. She closed the window then crawled into bed.  
  
_'He just can't be dead...I know he's alive he's just got to be!'_ thought Chihiro then drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: Well that was longer then the first...GAH six pages my wrists hurt from all this typing...anywho I don't know the parents names so I'll prolly just leave it at like "said Chihiro's mom" or something like that...  
  
Well please review! Remember reviews=happy authoress=more chapters!  
  
::Credits start going::


	3. Chapter 3

Winter: Hey there people and welcome to the next chapter of "Reflections in the Water!" What's going to happen since I have two fanfics going at the same time every other week I will work on this fanfic. So starting Monday through Sunday I will be working on "Battle of the Bands" trying to get at least two chapters up.  
  
The starting the Monday after that I will work on this story. And thank you everyone for the reviews I LUFFELS ALL OF YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. But I have the movie! Does that count??  
  
Now without further a due your story...  
  
Last Time:  
  
Chihiro nodded. "Where is Haku?"  
  
Kamaji and Lin exchanged looks.  
  
"Well you see Chihiro after you left," began Kamaji. "Haku went to talk to Yubaba to get his freedom back but Yubaba didn't agree to it. So that night there was a fight but we weren't sure of who it's was. But the next day Lin went to his room and found blood all over the room but no Haku."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro climbed back through the window and landed softy on the couch. She closed the window then crawled into bed.  
  
_'He just can't be dead...I know he's alive he's just got to be!'_ thought Chihiro then drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Chihiro slowly opened her eyes not wanting to wake up. She groaned and rolled over facing her night table to see what time it was. The clock read 12 p.m. Chihiro literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a quiet thud. She got up and made her bed then went to go take a shower.   
  
Once she was out of the shower she tightly wrapped her towel around her slender body and combed out her long brown hair then dried it. She slowly opened the door and made her way back to her blue bedroom.  
  
She went to her closet and pulled out along black wrap skirt with a blue dragon on it and a black-laced shirt with v-shaped sleeves going down to her side. Once she was dressed she slipped her feet into flip flops and tied back her hair with her purple hair tie that Zeniba had made for her nine years ago.  
  
Chihiro went over to her night table and grabbed her keys then went downstairs. As she was going down the stairs she herd voices coming from the kitchen. Since curiosity was one of her weak points she went in and peeked into the kitchen to see her mother Yuko (Thanks for the name Kokiro) talking to some other ladies while drinking tea.  
  
Yuko turned around to see Chihiro peering into the kitchen. "Ah, Chihiro your awake. Come and sit down."  
  
Chihiro slowly walked over to the table and sat down next to her mother who poured her some tea. Chihiro looked around the table there were two other ladies there. Both had grayish hair showing that they were a couple of years older then Yuko. Both ladies dressed in green and fake costume jewelry.  
  
"Chihiro I would like you to meet the Victorian sisters," said Yuko.  
  
Chihiro bowed her head and they bowed there's return. The three women started talking while Chihiro sat there quietly drinking her tea. The subject changed to heaven and hell along with spirits. This got Chihiro depressed and she stood up. The three older women turned to her.  
  
"If you excuse me something has turned to my attention," said Chihiro bowing.  
  
"Is everything alright sweetie?" asked Yuko turning around in her chair as Chihiro started walking for the door.  
  
"Yes mother everything is," answered Chihiro bowing again then walked out of the room.  
  
Chihiro trotted up the stairs and went to her room pulling out her backpack and stuffed and extra set of cloths and a pair of sneakers in there then went down stairs to the front yard. Her dad was outside watering some plants.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"To the river," she said then got into her car. "I don't know when I'll be back maybe sometime tomorrow."  
  
Her dad nodded slightly worried about his child. "Just be careful."  
  
Chihiro nodded and turned on the radio then backed out of the driveway.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Gel got out of Steve's red car that was parked near the riverbed. She had an envelope in her hand as she walked to some rocks that were going into the river. She hopped across them to the last one.  
  
She looked into the water frowning.  
  
"The idiot said he'd be here," she groaned to herself. "God its windy here."  
  
Gel pulled her jean jacket closer around her. The water started to bubble. Gel stepped back as a dragon jumped onto the rocks. It hissed at her in welcome.  
  
Gel frowned. "It would help if I could understand you."  
  
The dragon hissed again.  
  
"I know you won't change now, not until you see her again."  
  
The white dragon narrowed his eyes at her. Gel rolled her eyes and placed the envelope down on the rocks.  
  
"There are some pictures and be careful about it, I know I stayed with Zeniba but if Yubaba found out about this she'd make a pig out of me and you," said Gel walking away.  
  
The dragon waited until the car was out of site then started to glow. Two hands picked up the envelope and opened it pulling out pictures of Chihiro.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: Sorry that was so sort but the next chapter I wanted to be by its self. It will probably be long and then I might have to change the rating to R but I'm not sure I think I will later on just to be safe.  
  
So I'll shut up now and just ask you to please review.  
  
Please review it means soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to me!  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
::Credits start going::


	4. Chapter 4

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter to "Reflections in the Water!" I want to apologies for not updating this. If your reading this from fanfiction you know the story about me not having my computer and being stuck on my dad's.

To my mediaMiner readers: I am so SORRY!! You see the room that my computer is in my dad is redoing so we had to unplug the computer leaving me on my dad's where this fanfic isn't saved. Since it is no where near done I got fed up with it so I'm just going to update on this computer too. Please forgive me for the wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

Last Time:

Chihiro trotted up the stairs and went to her room pulling out her backpack and stuffed and extra set of cloths and a pair of sneakers in there then went down stairs to the front yard. Her dad was outside watering some plants.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"To the river," she said then got into her car. "I don't know when I'll be back maybe sometime tomorrow."  
  
Her dad nodded slightly worried about his child. "Just be careful."  
  
Chihiro nodded and turned on the radio then backed out of the driveway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are some pictures and be careful about it, I know I stayed with Zeniba but if Yubaba found out about this she'd make a pig out of me and you," said Gel walking away.  
  
The dragon waited until the car was out of site then started to glow. Two hands picked up the envelope and opened it pulling out pictures of Chihiro.

Chapter Four:

Chihiro drove down the highway listening to her favorite song that the radio was playing. She slowed down turning on her right blinker then turned on to a street that would lead her to the river.

About fifteen minutes later Chihiro pulled her car off of the street and parked it in a small parking lot near some trees. She turned the car off and stepped out of the car letting her brown hair blow in the wind.

"That feels good," she said.

Chihiro walked down by the waters taking off her shoes letting her feet gently touch the shallow water. She sat down on the sand.

"Why did I come here?" she asked herself. "Haku is missing why would he be here? This is pointless I drove all the way out here for nothing. He never loved me why on earth would he? I as just a stupid ten year old girl that's all...maybe it was just all a dream."

Chihiro sighed and laid back resting in the sand. She looked up at the bright sky. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind making the river water go up and get Chihiro wet.

"Ack!" she yelped and jumped up. "I'm all wet, well it's a good thing I brought an extra set of clothes."

She started walking back to the car but turned back to see the river water rising.

"What the hell?" she asked herself and stood there watching.

As the water calmed down Chihiro saw a man standing there in the middle of the water. He had long blue-greenish hair that was tied back by a blue hair tie. He was dressed in a pair of white pants. He had a blue shirt that looked like a robe. It had no buttons to hold it together it just rested on him almost like a jacket. On his feet he wore white cloth shoes.

"No...it can't be..." said Chihiro.

"Chihiro," said the man. "Its me."

The man walked out of the water and up onto the sand where Chihiro was. He looked down at her smiling.

"No its not you! You aren't real! You never were!" cried Chihiro falling to the ground on her knees.

"Chihiro what are you talking about? Its me Haku," he said.

"No Haku was never real it was just a dream, a dream!" cried Chihiro.

Haku kneeled down next to her pulling her close to him for comfort.

"It wasn't a dream and you know that," he said pulling the purple hair tie from her hair.

Chihiro looked up at him wishing away tears. He smiled moving some of the hair at of her face.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I missed you too...Haku..." she answered.

End Chapter:

Winter: EEE! I know that was short but I wanted to end it there ::dodges random flying objects:: I promise to update when I can! And please review! Ja ne!

::Credits start going::


	5. Chapter 5

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Reflections in the Water!" I know last chapter was short and you're all pissed at me but to tell you the truth I had no idea where that was going. I didn't want Haku to show up until like chapter 5. Well I guess it turned out for the best. Anywho this is the next chapter and I'm gonna try and make it longer then the last but I don't know where this is going also so for the readers who know where I live please don't go after me with happy pitch fork friend (Dream ::cough:: )

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

Oh and you should check out the fanfic by Velf its really good. She's one of my favorite authors so read it!!

Oh and I'm not that great at writing romances so please don't kill me if this chapter sucks. I'm still trying!

And now your story SO DON'T HURT MEEEEE!!!

Last Time:

"I've missed you," he said.

"I missed you too...Haku..." she answered.

Chapter Five:

"Gel will you go and set the kettle?" asked somewhat plump women.

The red head nodded and went over to the fireplace and hooked the kettle on a hook so the water would boil. She then turned to the women. She had whitish hair that was tied into a bun above her head. She wore a blue dress with a lot of jewelry.

"That's it No Face keep spinning the thread," said the women.

"Yubaba will not be happy about this..." said Gel.

The women nodded. "Though we may be twins we don't always see eye to eye."

"Zeniba what will happen if she finds out?" asked Gel taking a seat then to the black ghost like creature walled No Face.

Zeniba shook her head. "That child I do not know."

Gel gave a heavy sigh then got up when the kettle started whistling.

"A spirit and a human in love is forbidden," said Gel.

"I know child," said Zeniba.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Gel pouring some tea into three cups.

"I cannot say for sure but I have a feeling it will be a hard rode for them," said Zeniba with her eyes closed as she took a sip of tea. "I just hope my sister hasn't found out yet.

"Somehow I highly doubt she didn't," muttered Gel.

Meanwhile on the top floor of the bathhouse:

"WHAT?!?" yelled a woman that looked much like Zeniba. "HE'S ALIVE?!"

A toad dressed in rags cowered at the end of the desk.

"HOW COULD I HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?" vented the women as she walked back and forth behind her desk.

Suddenly there was a cry from the other room. The women ran in and started talking to the source of the cry in a motherly voice. Once the crying stopped she came back out.

"(I forgot the name of the bird person thing she has) Go find him," said the women.

The bird nodded then flew out the window. She then turned to the frog.

"Let no one else know he's alive I will not have his friends trying to leave you got that?" she snapped.

The frog bowed. "Yes Yubaba."

Now back to prolly the only reason your reading this:

Haku smiled down at Chihiro. "Why are you crying? There's nothing to be sad about."

Chihiro looked down. "I was afraid it was just a dream and nothing more. I wasn't planning on this when I came here."

Haku nodded knowing the pain that Chihiro must have went through. He stood up helping her up with him. He smiled down at her creasing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I've waited nine years for this moment," he whispered. "The moment I would see you again."

Chihiro hugged her arms around his stomach.

"I missed you so much. You said that we would meet again but I thought you were just lying. Then a year ago I came to the conclusion it was just a dream. You, Yubaba, Lin, No Face, Kamaji and Zeniba were just a dream! Just...a...dream..."

Haku made her stand straight so he could look at her.

"But you can tell it wasn't and if this is another dream then it is a good dream," he said.

Chihiro nodded trying to smile. Haku grinned then leaned down pushing his lips against hers. Chihiro's eyes widened a little partly from shock and partly from happiness. She relaxed then draped her arms up and around his neck. Haku feeling that she was calm placed his hands at her side keeping her close to him.

When they broke the kiss Chihiro smiled up at him.

"Catch me I'm about to fall," she said then fainted.

Haku caught her just as she was about to fall looking down at her. He picked her up bridal style whispering a couple of unknown words then steadily walked back into the river.

Two hours later: (Yes I'm that lazy)

Chihiro stirred slightly in her sleep. She shot up in the bed she was in holding her throat. She looked around and saw that there was no one there she relaxed a little bring her hands down by her side.

"Where, where am I?" she asked looking around.

She was in a small bedroom. The walls seemed to look like she was in a cave. The walls had seaweed, sea stars and shells in and around them. There was a dresser that was completely made of coral. She looked at the bed she see it was a normal looking bed with the finest white sheets and blankets that she has ever seen.

She slowly lifted the covers off of her and slipped out of the bed. As she rose she felt a small weight drop. She looked down at herself to see she was wearing a beautiful white dress. It had long laced sleeves that went to her feet and were cut in a triangle. The dress its self was just a gown but there was a beautiful silk ribbon tied around her waist with a small bow in the back. Her dress was low cut but covered in lace though you could still see through it. The back of the dress had two strings weaving in and out down her back ending right at her lower back in a small bow (keeps the dress together).

"Haku?" she asked looking around.

She saw a wooden door across from her that was slightly opened. She slowly walked over to it and opened it peering into a hallway. The hallway had two doors and an opening to the far left the walls looked the same to the bedroom.

"Haku?" she called again.

When there was no answer she started walking to the opening. She peered in and saw that she was in a small kitchen. The kitchen walls were the same of the bedroom and hallway. The floor had dark blue tiles. The kitchen had a stove, sink, a frig. and an oven. Food was placed out on the counters along the wall.

There was another opening that seemed to lead into another room. Chihiro quietly made her way over to that and peered in. Again the walls were the same. It appeared to be a living room. There was a couch with a coffee table and two chairs. On the far wall was a fireplace that was next to a set of doors. Many paintings and wall decorations hung on the wall.

"Oh good your awake I was just about to go wake you," said Haku from behind her.

Chihiro gave a small yelp and jump in surprise as she turned around. Haku chuckled at Chihiro's reaction. He led her over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around again.

"In my home, I made it myself," answered Haku.

"Its beautiful..." said Chihiro.

Haku smiled. "I take it your feeling better?"

"A little," admitted Chihiro.

"Well then maybe dinner will help," said Haku getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"I hope you like fish," he called from the other room.

He walked out carrying a couple of trays of food over to the door next to the fireplace. He opened the door and walked out onto a small room a with a table and chairs. He placed the trays down and walked back over to Chihiro helping her rise.

"You can go sit in the other room I just have to bring out another plate," he said.

Chihiro nodded and was about to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and kissed her hard on the lips before letting her go.

Haku walked into the room carrying a tray of cooked fish and placed it down on the table. He sat across from Chihiro who was looking out the windows (the walls are all windows).

"Are we under water?" she asked.

Haku nodded as he placed food on there plates.

"Then how come I can breathe?" she asked.

"Well normally the inside of my house is hair and not water. I have a spell over the house so we can breathe and when I brought you here I had to put a spell on you," he answered.

Chihiro nodded then started eating along with Haku.

Once they were finished eating Chihiro helped Haku clean off the table and place the dishes in the sink. She looked out the window in the kitchen watching fish swim by.

"Haku you know I can't stay here," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Haku.

"I have a life Haku. I'm still in college I'm writing a book," answered Chihiro.

"You can finish your book here," said Haku walking up to her.

"Its not just that Haku, I have friends and family that would get worried," said Chihiro turning to him.

Haku looked down in disappointment knowing she was right. Chihiro used her hand to lift up his face by the chin.

"I love you Haku and I want to stay with you but I can't not now at leaste," she said.

Haku took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I know, tomorrow I'll bring you back to the surface," he said.

"Haku..." said Chihiro bringing her arms around his neck.

"Come on if your going to be leaving we have good byes to say," he said then picking her up bringing her to the bedroom.

End Chapter:

Winter: And I'll leave it there for you dirty minds to come up of what there doing. And you can't hurt me! Right now I'm close to the end of the six page in word so it is longer then the last chapter!

Anywho as I said before I'm not very good at writing romances so lemme know how that was. If you have any tips for me please share them! Well I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can!

PLEASE REVIEW AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

::Credits start going::


	6. Chapter 6

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Reflections in the Water!"

I'm really happy. I was surprised when I saw that this story has 37 reviews and I'm not even done! My other story Lioness also has 35 but that's been done for a while now. To be honest I didn't think this story would hit so big.

Oh and you should check out Shitza's fanfic too. I've been reading it and I love it.

Anywho....

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.**

**Last Time:**

"HOW COULD I HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?" vented the women as she walked back and forth behind her desk.

Suddenly there was a cry from the other room. The women ran in and started talking to the source of the cry in a motherly voice. Once the crying stopped she came back out.

"(I forgot the name of the bird person thing she has) Go find him," said the women.

The bird nodded then flew out the window. She then turned to the frog.

"Let no one else know he's alive I will not have his friends trying to leave you got that?" she snapped.

The frog bowed. "Yes Yubaba."

* * *

"I love you Haku and I want to stay with you but I can't not now at lease," she said.

Haku took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I know, tomorrow I'll bring you back to the surface," he said.

"Haku..." said Chihiro bringing her arms around his neck.

"Come on if your going to be leaving we have good byes to say," he said then picking her up bringing her to the bedroom.

**Chapter Six:**

The next morning Chihiro woke up and rolled over to see that Haku was gone. She lazily sat up keeping the blanket around her naked figure and rubbed her eyes.

"Haku?" she called.

When there was no answer Chihiro found a bathrobe on the end of the bed. She slipped it around her then tied the strap. She walked over to the door and ventured into the little living looking for Haku.

She saw him standing near the fireplace looking out a window watching fish swim by. He was wearing the same outfit from when she saw him yesterday. Chihiro walked up next to him also watching the outside creatures. The two stood there in silence watching the fish.

Chihiro couldn't stand the silence any longer she wanted it to end.

"Haku you know I don't want to leave," she began.

Haku shushed her and smiled down.

"I know I just wish you didn't have to," he said then leaned down and kissed her. "Why don't you go take a bath and get dressed while I make a quick something to eat."

Chihiro nodded then walked off down the hall to the bathroom. The walls of the bathroom were the same as the other rooms (all of the walls are like that). The floor was made of a dark blue tile. After closing the door behind her. She walked over to the tub to see that the outside of it looked much like the walls but the inside was smooth and the color of dark blue.

She turned the knob so hot water would fill into the tube. The water gave a rich sent as she added some oils into the tub. When the tube was filled Chihiro took off her robe and slipped into the warm relaxing water.

"Now I don't want to go home," she muttered and slid deeper into the water. "Only three more years of school then I can stay here for ever..."

About an hour later Chihiro shot up straight in the tub from a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Chihiro breakfast is ready," he said.

"I'll be there in a minute," said Chihiro try to reach for a towel.

Within five minutes of trying Chihiro finally reached the towel and stood up in the tub bringing the towel around her as she got out of the tub and let the water drain. Once she was dry and her hair was brushed out she tightened the tie around her robe and walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good," said Chihiro.

Haku turned around and smiled at her. Chihiro couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Come on its getting cold," he said leading her to where they had dinner the night before.

Chihiro saw a whole bunch of warm pastries sitting on the table with a bottle of wine. She smiled and sat down across from Haku. There meal was pretty quiet.

When they were finished Chihiro went to go get changed. She looked around the bedroom for her clothes but couldn't find them.

"I went to the surface before and got you your other set," said Haku from behind her.

She turned around and he gave her the other set of clothes that she had bought with her. She thanked him as he left then got changed. She dressed into a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top. She pulled her now dry hair into a ponytail with the purple band she got from Zeniba many years back. She slipped on her sandals then ran out of the room to see Haku waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Mmmhmmm," said Chihiro with a nod.

Haku nodded and walked up to her placing something in her hand. Chihiro looked at it and sat that it was a necklace with a dragon on it.

"Just a small something to remember me by," he said.

Chihiro nodded and thanked him. Haku smiled and placed his hand behind her neck and pulling her into a deep kiss. When he broke the kiss he muttered some words that Chihiro didn't understand.

"Haku..." she said then everything went dark.

Later on Chihiro woke up to find her self at the river's shore sleeping on the sand. She sat up and held her head. She looked around.

"Was it a dream?" she asked herself.

She saw something shimmer from the sand next to her out of the corner of her eye. She picked it up and saw that it was the same dragon necklace that Haku had given her.

"No it wasn't a dream," she said standing up.

She turned to walk to her car but stopped and looked back around at the river still holding the necklace in her hand.

"I will see you again Haku...I want to be with you..." she said then walked to her car then drove away back to her house.

About an hour or two later Chihiro pulled into her parents drive way. She turned off the car and walked into the house.

"Chihiro!!" cried her parents as they ran up to her and hugged her.

"We were getting so worried!" said Yoko.

"Well I'm home now mother," said Chihiro.

"Are you hungry?" asked her father.

Chihiro nodded. Yoko led them to the kitchen.

"We just finished having dinner there are some leftovers left," said the women going to the frig.

Chihiro eat without saying a word or hearing a word to or from her parents. When she was finished eating she cleaned off her plate and told her parents that she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

So they said there good nights as Chihiro walked up the stairs. She made it to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes remembering back the past two days that she spent with Haku. For once in her life then she seemed happy.

**Meanwhile:**

"It is getting late dear," said Zeniba. "I'm going to go get some rest. You should do the same."

"I'll go to bed in a couple of minutes," Gel said not taking her eyes off of the little floating globe that showed Chihiro.

Zeniba placed her hand on Gel's shoulder. "Get some rest. She will be fine for tonight."

Gel nodded and waved her hand. The globe turned a dim color and dropped to the table. Zeniba and Gel walked down the hall and entered two rooms across from each other. Gel on the right and Zeniba on the left.

Gel had changed into a pair of sweats and laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

_Something tells me this will not end out good. This will only lead to death..._ she thought to herself. _I have foreseen it._

End Chapter:

Winter: I was planning on making this longer but I'm not in a writing mood write now. Besides the fact I ran out of ideas. Well tomorrow I'm going to the stable for the day because my horseback riding teacher is going on vacation and I need to take care of some of the horses. And then after that I'm spending the night at my friends so I prolly won't update for like two days.

I'll try to when I can but I still have Goatdogs to update so please don't get mad! Anywho please review!

::Credits start going::


	7. Chapter 7

Winter: Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Reflections in the Water!"

I just made a picture trail thing so if you want to view that it's in my profile along with other links. Sorry for the wait and all but I've been busy and I don't really know what's gonna happen for the next few chapters. I have an ending planned out but there's only getting to the ending.

Well anyway again check out Velf and Shitza's fanfics its Spirited Away and very good yadda yadda yadda

And I want to thank you guys so much! This is the 7th chapter and already 48 reviews! That brings my self-esteem up a lot! And I needed it -.-;;

Well again I don't own Spirited Away and if I did I wouldn't be going to work Thursday...

**Last Time:**

Gel had changed into a pair of sweats and laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

_Something tells me this will not end out good. This will only lead to death..._ she thought to herself. _I have foreseen it._

**Chapter Seven:**

**A couple of days later:**

Chihiro was back in school with the vacation over. She sat in computer class half falling asleep at her desk. She starred at the computer screen with dazed eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Gel who sat next to her. "You've been like this since we got back..."

Chihiro sat up. "I'm fine."

"Okay," said Gel trying her best not to smirk. After all she did know about Haku and Chihiro.

Once the bell rang Chihiro and Gel packed up their books and headed to their dorm.

"I'm going to the gym," said Gel. "Want to join me?"

"Sure I guess," said Chihiro.

The two girls walked into there room and got changed into some old comfy clothes. Once they were done they headed to the gym.

"Wow this place is big," said Chihiro looking around.

"Yup its pretty cool too they have kickboxing and everything," said Gel going over to the desk.

Chihiro followed her close behind. Once Gel had signed in they went over to the mats to stretch out.

"So what happened while you stayed with your parents?" asked Gel.

"Nothing much," said Chihiro deciding on whether or not she should tell Gel about Haku.

"Aw c'mon I'm sure that SOMETHING happened," said Gel.

Chihiro didn't answer. Gel put an arm around her friend.

"C'mon Chihiro I'm your best friend you can tell me anything,"

Chihiro sighed. "Fine you win, I met someone..."

Gel smirked. "Does this someone have a name?"

"His name.... is Haku," answered Chihiro worriedly.

"How did you meet him?" asked Gel sitting in Indian style.

"We met when I was little but lost contact over the years," said Chihiro doing the same.

Gel nodded and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Chihiro did the same.

"This will help you relax and make your soul stronger," said Gel.

Chihiro nodded and took deep breaths.

Two weeks went by and Chihiro continued with her studies with Haku always on her mind. She couldn't wait until the school year would end. So another week went by when Gel walked into their dorm bedroom the see Chihiro packing her bag.

"Where are you going?" she asked walking up behind her.

Chihiro jumped a little and turned around. "Gel! Don't scare me like that!"

"Heh, sorry," said Gel with a sweat drop. "You never answered my question!"

"Oh I thought I would spend the weekend at my parents," lied Chihiro.

Gel narrowed her eyes at Chihiro then after a moment then nodded.

"Do you mind?" asked Chihiro not wanting to heart her friend.

"Nope! I think I'll go home also I haven't been there in a while," said Gel.

Chihiro nodded then started packing again.

**That weekend: (Gel)**

Gel stepped out of her red car and closed the door. The wind picked up as she looked at the old train station that connected the two worlds. She pulled some of her long red hair out of her face as she started to walk inside.

When she reached the other side of the building and now stood in the open field she sighed.

"It feels good to be back again," she said.

She pulled her cloak hood up over her head to hide her face as she started to hop from rock to rock across the river.

**At the river:**

Chihiro got out of her car with her bag slung over her shoulder. She started walking down to the water. As she walked she dropped her bag under a tree and slipped off her sandals. Then walked ankle high into the water not caring that her jeans where getting wet.

She sighed with great happiness as the cold water ran up her feet.

"Haku..." she said softly to herself

Suddenly as she opened her eyes she saw the water rise like it did a couple of weeks ago. When it calmed back down she saw her old friend as a man...no the man she loved.

She walked over to her and smiled down.

"I thought I wouldn't see you so soon," he said.

Chihiro smiled up at him and replied. "That's a different greeting."

She tried to hold back giggles as Haku gave a playful glare at her. She looked back up at him only for his lips to press against hers. When he broke the kiss she looked up at him in a daze.

"Don't forget my stuff," she said then fell into a deep sleep.

Haku caught her as she fell towards him then picked her up bridle style. He walked over and got her bag then back into the river my where he came

**Spirit World:**

Nightfall had soon fallen as Gel made her way through the now active streets. She walked in the shadows as spirits passed by doing their business. She slowly walked over the bridge the to bathhouse watching for any sign of Yubaba's "minions". (I didn't want to say workers becuase of Kamaji and Lin so the spirits that are on 'her side' are now minions ::sweat drop:: )

After safely making it across the bridge she opened a little door and climbed through like Haku and Chihiro did many years back. Once inside the garden she peeked over a rose bush to make sure that no one else was outside.

She ducked back behind the bush when she saw to frog spirits outside talking. She held her breath to listen to there conversation.

"Yubaba has been quiet lately," said the first one.

"I herd rumors saying that Master Haku is back," said the second.

"But I thought Yubaba killed him."

The second frog shook his head. "Nope, they fought and he was injured along with her but he left after that."

"Now I understand," said the first one.

They began to talk about other things while Gel sat on the ground in the shadows listening.

_So Yubaba knows that Haku is alive_ Gel thought to herself. _It seems so far from what these bakas (idiots) are saying that Chihiro is out of the picture to Yubaba. But for how much longer? I don't have a liking to her but she does have a brain somewhere under all that hair._ Gel's sweat dropped when she realized that in a way she also bashed Zeniba.

As Gel sat in the shadows thinking and half listening to the frogs talk rain started to pour down very hard making the frogs go inside and return to work. Gel looked around again making sure that the area was clear before sneaking down to see Kamaji of the boiler room.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: I know that was kind of short but I have a few ideas I need to work out. So with that said I'll leave it there until next time. So please review and remember! Reviews = happy authoress = quicker updates!

Oh, and if you have any ideas on what should happen or anything I'm open for suggestions! And if you have AIM, IM me on SenkoNoAnoAkari I'd love to talk to anyone who likes my writings!

::Credits start going::


	8. Chapter 8

Winter: Hey there and welcome to the next chapter of "Reflections in the Water!!!"

I just want to say that I'm so happy on all the reviews I've been getting. I'm hoping for at least 90 when it's done! And another thing...

Since I can't write fluff and all that stuff I've been reading a lot of fluff fics to make you all happy! And thanks to that I've been sick for the past two days heh heh well this shows how much I care about my readers.

I WON'T LET YOU DOWN! ::dramatic music plays::

Heh um yeah...well I don't own Spirited Away as I've said in the other chapters. And I don't know how much I'll be able to update once school starts...

I hate school. And I'll keep a note book with me at all times so I can write chapters down in there if I get ISS or detention. (Yes it is very possible for me ::sweat drop:: )

Well I'll shut up now and give you the chapter.

**Last Time:**

They began to talk about other things while Gel sat on the ground in the shadows listening.

_So Yubaba knows that Haku is alive_ Gel thought to herself. _It seems so far from what these bakas (idiots) are saying that Chihiro is out of the picture to Yubaba. But for how much longer?_

As Gel sat in the shadows thinking and half listening to the frogs talk rain started to pour down very hard making the frogs go inside and return to work. Gel looked around again making sure that the area was clear before sneaking down to see Kamaji of the boiler room.

**Chapter Eight:**

Gel walked with stealth down the stairs onto the plat form and she quietly opened the door. It was now pouring outside. Lightning and thunder were dancing in the sky as the rain fell down from the heavens.

She slipped inside closing the door behind her and walked through the dark halls and into the boiler room. She saw the great spider spirit on his wheel making an herb remedy while the soot balls were running back and forth throwing coal into the fire.

Gel stepped onto the ground and a soot ball squeaked at her in anger. Kamaji looked up.

"Eh? Who are you want what do you want?" he asked.

Gel laughed. "I think you need a new pair of glasses old man."

Gel pulled down the cloak hood.

"Ah Gel I haven't seen you in a while," said Kamaji getting off of his bench.

He saw that Gel was dripping wet from head to toe. "Come and sit down we need to get you dried up before you get cold."

Gel nodded and sat down on the wood while Kamaji took her cloak and hung it by the fire to dry. He handed her a cup of tea.

"Drink this," he said.

Gel nodded and slowly sipped it. Kamaji went back to his bench and started to work while Gel sat there in silence.

"So how is Zeniba?" he asked.

"She's fine," answered Gel watching the soot balls.

"And Chihiro?"

Gel's eyes widened as she jumped up. "How did you...?"

The old spirit chuckled. "She came and visited here not to long ago."

Gel nodded. "She found Haku...."

"Haku is alive?!" asked a voice from behind them.

Gel spun around to see no other then Rin. "Ack! Rin don't do that!"

Rin grinned. "Sorry I just walked in when you said that Gel."

Rin walked over to the soot balls. "Chow time runts."

She dumped the basket upside down and a bunch of star sprinkles came falling down.

"So tell us," urged Kamaji.

"He's been at his river for a while now ever since he left the bathhouse," said Gel sitting back down. "During Easter break in the human realm she went down by the river and he came to her. They spent the night together..."

"How do you know all this?" Rin questioned.

"I've been staying with Zeniba. When Chihiro went there to return the seal to her Zeniba made her a magic purple band. The band allows Zeniba to call upon a globe and watch Chihiro," answered Gel.

The two spirits nodded.

"Is there anything else?" asked Kamaji?

Gel thought for a moment. "When I was in the garden I herd to frogs talking..."

"Anything about Chihiro?" asked Rin.

"No, just how Yubaba has been quiet and staying low. They said that rumor has it that she knows dragon boy is back but she won't make any moves. They didn't mention Chihiro so my guess is that she's out of Yubaba's picture for now."

"Yes but I have a feeling that won't last much longer," said Kamaji.

"Where is she now?" asked Rin.

"She said that she was staying with her parents but I know she went back to the river," said Gel.

The other two spirits nodded.

"How long is she staying there?" asked Rin.

"Just for the weekend that's when I'm leaving," said Gel. "In two days."

"Well you might have a change of plans," said Kamaji pointing out a small window. "It's raining pretty hard."

Gel sighed. "I don't know I might have to leave no matter what. It will only be so long until Yubaba knows I'm here."

**Meanwhile:**

Chihiro woke up to see that she was in Haku's bedroom. She sat up and looked around seeing that he wasn't there she figured he was making her something to eat in the kitchen. She got off the bed and walked into the kitchen to see no other then the great dragon himself standing at the counter pouring to cups of wine. He turned around and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. He walked over and handed her a glass of wine. She sipped it slowly. The wine had a rich sweet taste to it. She placed it back down on the counter next to Haku's glass.

He leaned in close to her so there faces were only and inch apart. She felt his breath against her face and she smiled up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Chihiro felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip asking to go into her mouth. With instinct she opened he mouth and his tongue slid inside.

Winter: Hmmm I think I should end it there ::dodges computer chair:: Okay! Okay! I'll write more!

When Haku pulled back and broke the kiss he smiled at her. "I missed you my love." (How many times have I heard that one ::sweat drop:: )

"I missed you too," she said.

Haku picked up there glasses and led Chihiro over to the couch. She sat there in his arms thinking about nothing in particular. Just on how much she never wanted to leave.

**Meanwhile:**

Zeniba sat at her table watching Chihiro. She smiled.

"You can't find happiness not just yet. As soon as my sister finds out you will be in grave danger, Chihiro. Please be careful."

Zeniba then waved her hand and the globe disappeared. She then walked down the hall to bed.

**End chapter:**

Winter: I know that was short but I needed to end it there I was running out of ideas. Ah hell I am out of ideas....again xx

If you have any ideas of what should happen to Gel while she is stuck in the bathhouse lemme know! And if you have any other ideas or just want to talk IM me on SenkoNoAnoAkari.

So please review! Remember reviews = happy authoress = more updates!!!

Ja ne!

::Credits start going::


	9. Chapter 9

Winter: YESSSS! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! FOUR-DAY WEEKEND!!!!! ::dies from happiness:: ::comes back to make you happy:: Heh heh sorry, ever since school started I've wanted to kill myself from the lack of having nothing to do. Anyway I'm sorry for the wait and hope that you will cancel your plans of coming to find me with you pitchforks and other sharp hurtful objects.

And now for the Disclaimer! I don't own Spirited Away and I prolly never will. But my birthday is in a month from today, hint hint hint. Just kidding.

And I'll shut up now and give you the story!

**Last Time:**

Zeniba sat at her table watching Chihiro. She smiled.

"You can't find happiness not just yet. As soon as my sister finds out you will be in grave danger, Chihiro. Please be careful."

Zeniba then waved her hand and the globe disappeared. She then walked down the hall to bed.

**Chapter Nine:**

The next morning Chihiro woke up. She looked over next to her and saw Haku sleeping peacefully next to her. His arm was placed around her waist. She smiled down at him as she slowly moved his arm and slipped out of bed.

She pulled a robe around her and went to go take a bath. Chihiro sighed and she slipped into the warm water. She sat there for a couple of minutes before slipping under the water.

Once she was done with her bath she slipped back into her robe and went into the kitchen to see what she could make a meal out of. As she pulled out some plants and began to cut them Haku sneaked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He burred his face in her neck.

Chihiro smiled but didn't do anything and continued cutting the plants. Haku gave a low growl that tickled her neck. She did her best not to laugh and ignored him again.

Haku grew upset. He wanted her attention and he was going to get it. He slowly opened his mouth and nipped at her neck. Chihiro gave a small squeak as she jumped from the shock.

She turned around and glared at him. "What was that for?"

Haku smirked as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" shouted Chihiro pounding on his back. "Put me down!"

"Nope," he said walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

**Meanwhile:**

Gel sighed as she sat by the small window and watched the rainfall. Her red hair was lazily brushed and some strands fell into her hair. She was wearing black pants with a matching black tank top.

"Come away from the window," said Kamaji as he turned his wheel. "You don't want anyone to see you now do you?"

Gel sighed and crawled over to where she and Kamaji's beds were. She plopped down on her bed and watched the spirit.

"Next time I listen to my gut," she mumbled pulling her leg to her chest.

The old spirit chuckled and turned to face her from his bench. He extended his arm and caressed Gel's cheek with his hand. Gel looked up at him and smiled.

"You've become so pale," he said.

"Well I've spent the night here," answered Gel giving a small shiver. "Being half human I can disappear too."

Kamaji sighed and nodded. "I'll have Rin make you something to eat later."

Gel nodded and laid down on her bed. "I feel tired do you mind?"

"Not at all," answered Kamaji.

**Meanwhile:**

"WHAT?!?" yelled Yubaba standing up and slamming her hands on her desk. "How could she have gotten here without me noticing?!"

The Yu-bird squawked from his perch. Yubaba paced the room as she held her head in frustration.

"This isn't good. Haku is back and in hiding and Gel is back in this...MY bathhouse!!!" she ranted. "My sister better not have anything to do with this!"

The Yu-bird blinked at her. Yubaba sighed.

"Your right," she said walking over to the balcony. "I'll be back in the morning."

She then wrapped her cloak around her and flew off towards Swamp Bottom.

**At Swamp Bottom:**

Yubaba landed in front of a small cottage. The door opened to show Zeniba standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello there sister," she beamed. "Come on in and out of the rain."

Yubaba grumbled to herself as she brushed passed her twin. Zeniba closed the door behind them.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Zeniba.

But before Yubaba could retort with an insult Zeniba told No Face to go and make some. Yubaba grumbled to herself and watched her sister sit down across from her at the table.

"So what brings you here?" asked Zeniba.

"You know perfectly well what brings me here!" snapped Yubaba.

"I honestly don't have the perfect clue of what you are talking about," answered Zeniba calmly.

"Don't play those silly game with me!" roared Yubaba slamming her hands on the table.

"Games? I'm not playing any games," said Zeniba blinking up at her twin.

Yubaba fumed. "Tell me where he is!"

"Where who is?" asked Zeniba.

"You know who!" growled Yubaba.

"No I don't," said Zeniba.

Yubaba growled and sent a bolt of lightning right at Zeniba.

**Winter: And I'll leave it there! Haha just kidding!**

Yubaba growled and sent a bolt of lightning right at Zeniba. The bolt hit a blue shield that formed around Zeniba. Yubaba scowled.

"Fine!" she roared. "If you won't tell me where he is then I'll find out myself!!"

Yubaba stalked out of the house slamming the door behind her. As the door slammed items on the selves rattled and fell to the floor.

"Oh dear..." said Zeniba looking around.

**Meanwhile:**

Haku panted as he smiled down at Chihiro. Sweat forming around his face. Chihiro smiled up at him trying to even out her breaths. Haku slid off of her and pulled Chihiro close to him.

Chihiro smiled. She loved how he held her. In his arms she felt safe, love and comfort. She moved her shoulder up and giggled.

"Stop it that tickles," she said.

Haku moved his lips away from her neck and smirked. When Chihiro relaxed again he broke the silence.

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" he asked.

Chihiro sighed but didn't look up at him. "Yes I do..."

Haku sifted to show his discomfort and not wanting her to leave.

"But it is almost summer," added Chihiro. "I will be out of school for about three months then."

Haku bent his neck back down and hid his face in her neck. "I love you more then anything Chihiro."

But before Chihiro could answer she felt a prick on her neck. She moaned as she felt Haku licked away the rushing blood that was trying to run from the wound. Once he was sure the bleeding stopped his kissed her on the check.

"You better get some rest then," he told her.

Chihiro nodded then fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**The next day:**

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes to see the sky looking down at her. She quickly sat up and looked around. She realized that she was on the beach and the river sat in front of her.

Chihiro looked down at herself to see that she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She reached up to feel her neck. As her two fingers ran across it she felt to bumps.

"Haku..."

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Well that's it for now! Hehe I love writing this story. I think this is one of my favorites that I have written so far. And if you are wondering what Haku did to Chihiro; he marked her.

**Marked:** When animals and demons experience the mating season the dominate one of the couple (most of the time the male ::grumbles:: ) they mark the female by biting into there neck. This shows to others that they are already someone's mate and are not up for takes.

I thought that since Haku is a dragon that he would mark Chihiro since dragons do have fangs. Well anyway please review! And check out Velf's and Shitza's fanfics!

Until next time!

::Credits start going::


	10. Chapter 10

Winter: I don't really don't have much to say except that I am sick and that is the reason why if this chapter is all crappy like. And thanks to everyone for the reviews!

Oh and if you go to the link list in my profile click on my otaku link and I'll will post how long it will take with updates and all of that...

I don't own Spirited Away.

Now I'll shut up and give you the chapter.

**Last Time:**

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes to see the sky looking down at her. She quickly sat up and looked around. She realized that she was on the beach and the river sat in front of her.

Chihiro looked down at herself to see that she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She reached up to feel her neck. As her two fingers ran across it she felt to bumps.

"Haku..."

**Chapter Ten:**

**Chihiro's POV:**

I wasn't sure how long a sat there in the sand with my hand on my neck touching the two small bumps on my neck. What did he do to me? Why did he do this? What is going to happen to me?

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I staggered up to my feet without taking my eyes off of the water as I did. I will have to deal with him later. Its already late afternoon and I haven't eaten anything and I have a two-hour drive back to school plus traffic.

I gave a big sigh and walked back towards my car and then drove off. After about an hour of driving I pulled into one of those rest stops and go an extra set of clothes then went into the bathroom to go change.

I came out of the stall wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white tank top and a pair of black cons. and thanks to a special dragon I was stuck wearing my hair down.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I washed my hands. Was it me or am I getting even paler? I flashed some water on my face and hair and then went to go get some lunch.

I sat down at a table in the corner and dug into my house salad and peach ice tea. It was so good, some actual greens. I like fish but after eating it day after day when I'm with Haku it gets old...fast. (have you ever eaten fish all week for dinner? I have I haven't eaten cooked fish since now I stick to the good ole' sushi!)

After I was done eating I threw away my garbage and went back to my car.

Once I finally got back to school it was about dinnertime. Since I wasn't hungry I cut out of dinner and went back to my dorm. Once I got that I saw that Gel hadn't gotten back yet.

"I wonder if she got stuck in traffic," I said aloud looking at my watch.

**Meanwhile:**

Yubaba landed on her balcony, she quickly closed the doors behind her to stop the rain from coming in. She threw her cloak off of her and onto the coat rack that was standing tall near her desk.

The Yu-bird watched her from his perch. He squawked as if he was telling her something. Yubaba put a finger to her lips.

"So she's weakened..." she said to herself.

The Yu-bird titled his head. Yubaba shook her head.

"No not yet, let's wait and see how strong the half spirit really is," said Yubaba sitting in front of a globe on her desk peering inside of it.

**Meanwhile:**

"How is she?" asked Rin shutting the small door behind her.

Kamaji looked over from where him and the soot balls sat around Gel. Gel laid in her bedroll very weak and paler then usual. Sweat ran down her face and her beautiful red locks were a mess.

"I'm fine!" coughed Gel.

"Bull shit," said Rin kneeling down next to her friend.

Gel glared up at her the best she could. Rin pulled a vile out of her pocket and pulled the cap off with her teeth. Then her and Kamaji helped Gel sit up.

"Drink this," said Rin helping Gel drink the contents within the vile.

The liquid ran down Gel's throat burning every part of her neck as she drank it. Once Rin pulled the vile away from her mouth Kamaji set Gel up against the selves so she could sit up for a couple of minutes.

A bit of the red liquid found freedom out of the corner of Gel's mouth. She whipped it away with the back of her hand.

"Water spirit's blood..." said Gel.

Rin nodded and placed the cap back on the bottle. "I stole it from Yubaba's quarters she left the other night so that's when I took it."

Gel nodded. Kamaji went back to his wheel. He needed to get back to work even though he rather watch over Gel but if the water was being held up Yubaba may get ideas.

Rin sat cross-legged next to Gel looking down at her legs.

**Two days later:**

"Chihiro!" snapped the teacher. "Pay attention!!"

Chihiro's head shot up from where she was doodling in her notebook. "Sorry."

The teacher went back to teaching and wrote something on the bored. Chihiro tried to pay attention but failed. Her thoughts went off to Gel.

_I wonder where she is and why she hasn't bothered to call me_ Chihiro thought to herself.

**Meanwhile:**

"It seems that the water spirits blood did help," said Kamaji watching Gel stretch out.

Gel nodded. "I feel like new!" She then curled herself into a bridge and stood there.

Kamaji chuckled and shook his head. "That's good to know."

Gel started to walk around with her back still curled into a bridge. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Kamaji.

"It's already Tuesday in the human world...Chihiro is probably getting worried," she said standing back up straight on her feet.

"It seems that you have other things to worry about," said Kamaji looking by the door.

"Huh?" asked Gel turning around.

She saw the Yu-bird sitting on a pipe peering down at her.

"It seems you are being summoned," said Kamaji.

Gel sighed and followed the Yu-bird up to the top floor of the bathhouse.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Eeee I'm so sorry I didn't want to end it there but I HAD to, plus I feel like I'm about to pass out at any minute so its bested that I go lay down and not pass out at the computer.

So please review! Remember reviews means happy authoress which means more chapters and quicker updates!

Ja ne!

::Credits start going::


	11. Chapter 11

Winter: Well since I'm out of ideas for Goatdogs I'll just update this fanfic hoping to get it done until someone reviews me with an insane idea or I randomly have one pop into my head.

So with that and check out my Otaku in my link list said I will start.

I don't own Spirited Away.

**Last Time:**

"It's already Tuesday in the human world...Chihiro is probably getting worried," she said standing back up straight on her feet.

"It seems that you have other things to worry about," said Kamaji looking by the door.

"Huh?" asked Gel turning around.

She saw the Yu-bird sitting on a pipe peering down at her.

"It seems you are being summoned," said Kamaji.

Gel sighed and followed the Yu-bird up to the top floor of the bathhouse.

**Chapter Eleven:**

Gel was standing outside of Yubaba's great doors. The Yu-bird had already flown inside. Her hand was about to knock when the doors flung open. Gel sighed and walked into the rooms within.

Yubaba seated at her desk waiting patiently. When Gel walked into the Yubaba flicked her wrist and a chair came up from behind Gel and tripped her so she was now seated.

"It is nice to see you again Gel," said Yubaba. "Though I thought that I cast you into exile many years ago."

Gel didn't say anything-just care Yubaba a cool stare. Yubaba smirked and continued.

"Why don't you speak?" she asked. "I thought after all of these years with my sister you wouldn't shut up."

Gel's eyes widened in surprise. Yubaba got up from her seat and walked over to Gel holding her chin in her hand. She turned Gel's head to the side.

"It seems that the blood worked on you," she said.

Gel growled and freed her head away from Yubaba's hand. Yubaba smirked and sat on her desk.

"I also believe that when you were cast out that I told you if you ever come here again I'd kill you," she said.

Gel didn't look at anything in the room. Just strait ahead of her into nothingness.

"And you know that I just have to keep my promises," said Yubaba.

"Do what you want with me witch but I will not tell you anything," hissed Gel.

"As you wish," said Yubaba.

She turned to her desk and pushed a button. A frog demon came walking in.

"Take her to the dungeon," said Yubaba.

The frog bowed and led Gel out of the room.

"Don't touch me frog scum!" hissed Gel pulling her arm away from the frog.

The frog led Gel down to the last floor below the boiler room. When he pushed her through the doorway Gel saw a line of cages. Of course they were empty and very old. It appeared that that haven't been used in many years.

The frog opened one of the cells and pushed her in. He sneered at her.

"Why she didn't just kill you off the bat I don't know but I will have fun watching you die a slow death. Being a half spirit you have that one cons," he said then walked away.

Gel sighed and sat in the far corner of the cell bringing her knees up to her chest. She gave a big sigh and closed her eyes.

**Meanwhile:**

Chihiro sat at her desk trying to work on her story. She couldn't think, it was now Friday and she still didn't hear a word from Gel. She screamed and plopped down on her bed.

"Where is she?" Chihiro asked herself. "Not one call what so ever!"

She looked over at her clock. It read 6 p.m. Chihiro sighed and got up then started to pack.

"Might as well go to Haku's place," she said throwing some clothes into her bag.

Chihiro changed into a pair of blue jeans with a green tank top. She brushed her hair and left it down and applied a bit of make up to bring attention to her eyes. She placed the dragon necklace around her neck.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and got into her car and drive off.

Chihiro stopped at a restaurant for dinner then continued driving to the water. When she finally got there it was already dark and the full moon shined bright in the clear night sky.

Chihiro got her bag from the back seat then clicked on the alarm to her car and started walking down to the water. But as she passed a tree that was on the sand she saw Haku sitting under it with his head bent down and his eyes closed.

_I wonder why he is here_ she thought to herself. Chihiro quietly walked over to him kneeling next to him. She looked to see if he was asleep. He was. She smiled and lifted his chin up. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I thought that you weren't going to come this weekend," he said sleepily at her.

"Why would you think that?" asked Chihiro.

Haku didn't say anything. Chihiro plopped down on the sand next to him and leaned against him. Haku placed an arm around her out of habit.

"Chihiro," said Haku looking down at her.

Chihiro looked up only to find there lips meet and then fall into eternal darkness.

**The next morning:**

Chihiro woke up in Haku's bed and sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked over and saw that Haku was not there so she went to the kitchen to find him making something that smelt very well.

Once the food was done they sat down to eat but Chihiro just played with her food. Haku looked up at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Chihiro looked up. "I'm just worried about my friend Gel."

Haku looked at her wide-eyed then spoke. "What happened?"

"She wasn't in school at all last week and I haven't hear or seen her since last Friday..."

Haku stood up looking at her plate. "Go get changed I know where she is."

Chihiro jumped up from her chair and run over to him and then ran off to get changed.

**Meanwhile:**

Gel looked up and saw Yubaba standing in front of her cell. Gel could hardly move at all she hasn't eaten in a couple of days besides bread and a little bit of water.

"What do you want?" she croaked.

Yubaba smirked. "You know I could just kill you off right here and now."

"Then why don't you?" snapped Gel.

"Because then how would I get to Chihiro?" asked Yubaba.

Gel jumped up holding onto the bars and growled at Yubaba. She didn't know what came over her. Perhaps it was anger? Hatred? Friendship? Or was it love?

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" growled Gel.

"Oh don't worry," said Yubaba looking at her fingernails. "As long as she's in the dragon's lair I can't get to her...she's safe for now."

"How did you find out?" asked Gel falling back into a sit.

"Well I got word that Haku was still alive and he was in hiding. Soon I found out that you were here and you have been staying with my sister. With a little more digging I learnt that you took form of a human and befriended Chihiro and now she is Haku's mate," answered Yubaba simply.

Gel growled at the gloating witch.

"Damn you..." she said.

**End chapter:**

Winter: Ugh I know this chapter was short but this story is actually close to and end so I want it to be as many chapters as I can so you all will be on the edge of your seats.

I'm not sure how many more chapters it will take me to finish so I can see it as maybe two long chapters or a couple of short ones. In my eyes I like to write short ones so it wouldn't take me as long to update.

So that's what I'm prolly gonna do. Anywho please review and may the sporks be with you!!!!!

::Credits start going::


	12. Chapter 12

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Reflections in the Water!" I am soooooo sorry for the long wait but I haven't had anytime to update anything in a while so yeah.

Lesse...I don't own Spirited Away or its characters. I do own Gel and the plot.

**Last Time:**

Haku stood up looking at her plate. "Go get changed I know where she is."

Chihiro jumped up from her chair and run over to him and then ran off to get changed.

* * *

"Well I got word that Haku was still alive and he was in hiding. Soon I found out that you were here and you have been staying with my sister. With a little more digging I learnt that you took form of a human and befriended Chihiro and now she is Haku's mate," answered Yubaba simply.

Gel growled at the gloating witch.

"Damn you..." she said.

**Chapter Twelve:**

Haku waited for Chihiro as he cleaned up the table. Chihiro came running out of her room wearing a pair of black jeans with a tank top and some boots. She had her hair down.

"Are you ready?" Haku asked her.

Chihiro nodded. Haku smiled and went over to a small closet that Chihiro had not noticed before. He opened the door and pulled out a long blue staff with a silver blade on the end. Chihiro was amazed by it.

"It is called a Pudao," said Haku.

"Pudao," repeated Chihiro.

"We better bet going," said Haku. "If my guess is right Gel is in a lot of trouble."

Chihiro nodded. Haku walked up next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled up at him.

"First we must see Zeniba," he said.

Chihiro nodded. Haku took her hand and started to glow along with Chihiro. Suddenly they disappeared.

**Meanwhile:**

Zeniba sat at her table drinking her tea. She gave a heavy sigh as she set her cup down.

"Huh?" she muttered as she turned to see a blue glowing orb in the corner behind her.

The blue color died down and she saw Chihiro and Haku.

"My blessings!" she said running over to them. She hugged Chihiro who returned the hug. "You have grown so much my child!"

"It is great to see you again granny," she said.

They released the hug.

"What is wrong?" asked Zeniba.

"My friend Gel is missing and Haku said that he knows where she is," answered Chihiro.

Zeniba's eyes widened in shock. She then turned to Haku.

"So you brought her here?"

Haku nodded. "I thought that you would want to help."

Zeniba nodded then ran down the hall into another room. Chihiro looked up at Haku who just shrugged. Zeniba came running back into the room holding a small wooden box and held it out to Chihiro.

Chihiro opened it and sat a beautiful headpiece. It was a sterling silver chain with a diamond hanging down on another chain.

"Its beautiful..." she said.

"Just don't stare at it! Put it on!" said Zeniba.

Chihiro obeyed and placed the headpiece on her head. Suddenly she started to glow. When the light died down she was dressed in a beautiful long white skirt. For a shirt she had on a white tank top but over that was a small "jacket" with long bell like sleeves that covered her hands. On her feet were two white slippers.

Haku stared at her and Zeniba smiled.

"Behold child for this is your true form," said Zeniba.

Chihiro looked down at herself. "I don't understand."

"The diamond transformed you into a greater power," answered Zeniba. "Now let's hurry!"

Zeniba then disappeared. Haku took Chihiro in his arms kissed her hard on the lips then disappeared with her in his arms.

**Later that Day:**

Two frog spirits walked up to Gel's prison. She glared up at them from where she sat against the far wall.

"Time for you execution," one sneered as the other opened the door.

The frog walked in and dragged Gel to her feet. Gel slowly walked with the guards with her head downwards.

They walked her out of the bathhouse. Waiting there was a wagon that was caged in. Gel walked into the cage and the frogs started to pull the wagon into the town.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Sorry that was so sort but its coming to an end and I want there to be as many chapters as I can get it. So with that said please review!

Oh and if your into Yu Yu Hakusho check out my other fanfics and the Halloween fanfic I am writing with Dreamchasereternity!

::Credits start going::


	13. Chapter 13

Winter: Sorry for the wait but I have a few things to say before we get on with the next chapter. I'm sorry I'm dory I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

Oh, and I started/going to start drawing a picture of Haku and Chihiro. Dunno how long it will take me though cause I have to finish my art midterm over the vacation so it may take a while. Oh and I'll draw in a picture of Gel too!

I don't own Spirited Away ::cries:: Oh and if you want to see another wonderful film by our hero Miyazaki rent Princess Mononoke! I saw it the other day at my friend's house and now I want to write a fanfic to that -.-;; oh well I might start that one after this. These fanfic ideas are going to be the end of me.

EEK! ::jumps out of the way from computer chair that was thrown:: Okay! I get the picture! Just keep the chairs on the floor!

**Last Time:**

Chihiro obeyed and placed the headpiece on her head. Suddenly she started to glow. When the light died down she was dressed in a beautiful long white skirt. For a shirt she had on a white tank top but over that was a small "jacket" with long bell like sleeves that covered her hands. On her feet were two white slippers.

Haku stared at her and Zeniba smiled.

"Behold child for this is your true form," said Zeniba.

Chihiro looked down at herself. "I don't understand."

"The diamond transformed you into a greater power," answered Zeniba. "Now let's hurry!"

Zeniba then disappeared. Haku took Chihiro in his arms kissed her hard on the lips then disappeared with her in his arms.

* * *

Two frog spirits walked up to Gel's prison. She glared up at them from where she sat against the far wall.

"Time for you execution," one sneered as the other opened the door.

The frog walked in and dragged Gel to her feet. Gel slowly walked with the guards with her head downwards.

They walked her out of the bathhouse. Waiting there was a wagon that was caged in. Gel walked into the cage and the frogs started to pull the wagon into the town.

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"Get her!" cried some men on horseback.

The men on horse back were chasing a girl through an open field. The three men were dressed in samurai armor with their swords held over their heads. The steeds they were upon snorted and charged after the pray.

The pray on the other hand was a girl that looked to be no older that the age of twenty. She wore a white shirt that only covered one shoulder that fabric of the shirt hung in the length to her mid back. The shirt ended just below the breast line with blue jewels. With that shirt she wore a white skirt that went to her mid shins with a slit on the side going all the way up. The ends of the slits were outlined in golden thread. On her feet there were two golden sandals with ties that tied all the way up her shin meeting the end of her skirt. Her brown hair flew behind her.

"Kill her! Kill the witch!" yelled the men.

The girl looked back to see her predators, her brown eyes grew with even more fear as she ran faster. She looked ahead of her and saw a forest. She could hide there; the horses wouldn't be able to run through this forest.

She quickened her pace to the forest but the horsemen had cut her off and circled around her. One of them was swinging a net in the air.

"Tine to die witch," said one of them.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" she cried.

"Yeah right, tell that to the village of spirits you killed! You Necromancer!" yelled another one.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled she slammed her palm to the ground and it started to shake.

The ground started to rise spooking the horses. The men feared for their lives as they tried to calm down the horses. The girl took this opportunity to run for the forest.

She didn't risk looking back to see the spirit samurais' fates. She kept running leaping over the stream that was in front of her. She didn't stop or slow down. Thorns and three branches pulled at her clothes but she didn't stop just kept running. Leaping over fallen logs and another small river she stopped when she came to a small waterfall in a stream.

She stared with wide eyes at what she saw. She saw a creature eating at a dead deer. But this wasn't any normal creature it was a Totetsu. The Totetsu was unlike any Totetsu she had ever seen before. The was twice the size as a normal one.

She tried to move but she couldn't all she could do was pant and stare at the creature, and pray. Pray that he was full after he finished with that deer. When the creature was finished it looked up at her.

The girl was taken back. Instead of brown fur on its body it was white. Though it did have the same tiger like legs. But the head and horns were different. Instead of one head of a man there was two, both faces stared at her with blood on its face. On each head was a set of horns that branched out into other horns.

_"Well what do we have here?"_ asked the first head. The voice was female.

_"__It looks like a nice young sprite,"_ said the second head. The voice was male.

The girl cowered in fear and tried to step back as the Totetsu stepped forward.

The male head gave a evil laugh. _"Don't be afraid, you shouldn't be afraid of death."_

_"Yukio stop that,"_ hissed the female head.

Yukio glared at his twin. _"Why must you take away all of the fun Aneko?"_

Aneko ignored her brother and turned to the girl her neck stretched out as they walked closer to her. _"Do not be afraid we will not harm you."_

When the girl heard their names she dropped down and bowed her head. "I am not afraid anymore my Lord and Lady."

Aneko smiled at the girl while Yukio looked bored. The girl turned and stared at the forest with fright when she heard voices. The men had lived and found her trail.

_"I take it these are your hunters?"_ asked Aneko.

The girl nodded. The girl tried to run but couldn't get up, she just fell back down to her knees.

_"We will help you,"_ said Yukio. _"It isn't your time yet."_

"You will? How?" asked the girl.

_"You must give yourself up,"_ said Aneko as a crystal appeared from midair. _ "Give your self up and your spirit will live. Let us kill you at eat your flesh. In return your soul will be placed in this crystal."_

"Kill myself? But they want me dead! Why don't I just go let them kill me?" she shouted standing up.

_"Forget it Aneko," _snorted Yukio._ "She's foolish and fears death. Some Necromancer she is. Afraid of death, when she asks for his help and calls upon his creatures."_

"I am not afraid!" yelled the girl clenching her fists.

_"Then what do you have to lose?"_ snapped Yukio. _"Nothing, you family and friends were killed and your village was burned down to the ground. How do we know? Because we are the ones who did it!"_

The girl stared at the god in shock. "But why…how…?"

_"Because we had to,"_ said Aneko. _ "It was the only way."_

"The only way to what?" asked the girl as tears ran from her eyes.

_"Oh look she's crying,"_ sighed Yukio. _"Don't bother yourself Aneko. She's not worth it. We can find another one."_

_"No Yukio,"_ said Aneko._ "She is the one. She is the one I saw in my vision. I know this is hard for you to understand but you must give yourself. Do you wish to deify the gods?"_

The girl looked down at the ground. "No…"

_"Then do this," _said Aneko. _"This will not only save you but the very realm you live in."_

There was a long pause; she could hear the men getting closer. Yukio growled with impatience.

_"What is your choice Necromancer?"_ he growled.

"I…I…. I'll do it," she stammered.

_"Very well then,"_ said Aneko pushing the crystal to her with her nose.

The girl took the crystal in her hands and looked down at it. It was fairly small, and looked beautiful.

_"Now I want you to repeat after me,"_ said Aneko.

The girl nodded. Aneko spoke is some unknown tongue to the girl and she lightly repeated it, her vision started to grow dark as she repeated the Totetsu's words. With the last of her breath she mumbled the last words before falling to the round lifeless.

The crystal laid in her open handed and glowed slightly. The men reached the little clearing in time to see the Totetsu god bend their necks down and eat the flesh of the young Necromancer.

"What should we do?" asked one of them to his leader.

"Let's leave," he said still staring. "The gods heard our prays it is best to leave them be. The Totetsu have a taste for flesh."

With that said the three men quickly left the forest. The Totetsu ripped the girl's white milky colored flesh that was now mixed with the red of her blood. Her once white outfit was now red as she slept and eternal sleep. As the girl's soul was being pulled out of her she began to cry wondering if she ever did the right thing...

**End Chapter:**

Totetsu: A mythical creature that possessed the head of a human, the body of a sheep or cow, the horn of a goat, a tiger's teeth, and it made sounds similar to that of crying human babies. The bestial face of this man-eating devil was popularly regarded as an extremely avaricious creature that robbed people and bullied the weak.

Winter: Since I wanted to make the Totetsu a god I gave it two heads. One head of a man named Yukio which means 'Gets what he wants' in Japanese and one head of a woman named Aneko which means 'older sister' in Japanese as well.

Well that's it for now. This little chapter was about the crystal that Zeniba gave Chihiro. So hopefully this will unconfuse anyone that got confused over the last chapter.

Until the next update please review! And may the sporks be with you!

::Credits start going::


	14. Chapter 14

Winter: I am **soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo** sorry about the long wait. I've just been really busy but since tests are over I can have more free time.

Anyway just so you people don't kill me I'll starts the fanfic.

I don't own Spirited Away. I do own Gel, the plot and everything else unless other wise stated.

**Last Time:**

Chihiro obeyed and placed the headpiece on her head. Suddenly she started to glow. When the light died down she was dressed in a beautiful long white skirt. For a shirt she had on a white tank top but over that was a small "jacket" with long bell like sleeves that covered her hands. On her feet were two white slippers.

Haku stared at her and Zeniba smiled.

"Behold child for this is your true form," said Zeniba.

Chihiro looked down at herself. "I don't understand."

"The diamond transformed you into a greater power," answered Zeniba. "Now let's hurry!"

Zeniba then disappeared. Haku took Chihiro in his arms kissed her hard on the lips then disappeared with her in his arms.

**Later that Day:**

Two frog spirits walked up to Gel's prison. She glared up at them from where she sat against the far wall.

"Time for you execution," one sneered as the other opened the door.

The frog walked in and dragged Gel to her feet. Gel slowly walked with the guards with her head downwards.

They walked her out of the bathhouse. Waiting there was a wagon that was caged in. Gel walked into the cage and the frogs started to pull the wagon into the town.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Gel watched the crowd yell curses and other insults at her as the cart was being taken through the streets. After what seemed like forever the cart came to a halt and the cage door opened.

A frog spirit tied her hands together leaving some slack at the end to pull her along with. As she stepped off of the cart a piece of food it the side of her face. She didn't make an attempt to get the remains off with her hand. It was pointless.

She was taken into what would resemble a Coliseum from the Roman times. In the middle of the dirt ring was a small wooden stage. There more guards greeted them as the ones who took her in went off to the side and guarded the entrances.

Gel looked up squinting her eyes from the sun's rays. Up high in the middle of the levels was a large balcony. There in the middle sat a woman surrounded by other spirits.

"On your knees," sneered a snake spirit pushing Gel down onto her knees.

Gel was forced down and sat on her shins, she pulled her head up weakly to look back up at the balcony. The woman seemed to be watching her with her white eyes. Long silver hair fell around her pale face.

The guards bowing caught Gel's attention and she turned from the gaze of the woman and saw Yubaba walking up the small flight of stairs with a smirk on her face.

"Now finally you will not cause anymore trouble," she hissed to Gel as she walked by her.

The crowd quieted down from the stands when Yubaba bowed low indicating to the woman.

"My Lords! My Lady! Spirits!" said Yubaba her voice boomed loud. "After many years of exile the half spirit has returned! She new the penalty! And now I ask of you! What will we do! Will we go through with the law!"

The crowd cheered, this brought a smile to Yubaba. A man that was standing next to the woman's chair stepped forward. He was a dark spirit dressed in dark colors. He raised his hands and the crowd became silent.

"The Lady's council had set over this matter for many moons now," he began. "And we have come to an agreement! Death!"

The crowd cheered and Yubaba's smile grew wider. A built looking spirit carrying a axe walked over to Gel. Gel shut her eyes waiting. The axe came hitting down on her but was stopped.

Gel opened her eyes and looked up to see Haku pushing the axe away from her. The axe went flying and landed on the ground in front of Chihiro who stopped before she tripped over it.

Haku completed his move be beheading the executer. Chihiro ran up the stage and helped Gel to her feet then untied her hands.

Zeniba appeared in front of Yubaba.

"Zeniba," sneered Yubaba. "I should've known you would interefear."

"Then you expect nothing less from me," said Zeniba.

Yubaba growled and sent a wave of magic at her sister. Zeniba sent her wave of magic and both met causing an explosion.

"Come on!" said Chihiro grabbing Gel's hand. "We need to get you out of here!"

Chihiro started to run dragged Gel behind her. A burst of wind broke, a whisteling sound came flying towards Chihiro. Haku turned around to see a spear flying towards her.

"Chihiro!" he yelled.

Gel heard the spear coming and jumped in front of it. Chihiro stopped running and turned around when she heard something drop to the ground. She saw Gel on the ground holding the spear that was sticking out of her stomach.

"Gel!" cried Chihiro.

Zeniba saw what happened and turned to Yubaba. "Sister! I banish you from these lands!"

With that said Zeniba sent a large strong bolt of magic at Yubaba who disappeared.

"Seeze them!" cried the spirit from before. "Be-"

But he stopped talking, more like he could no longer speak. He stared at the woman and manage to croak out the words 'my Lady'.

The woman smiled at him the quickly stepped off the balcony and into the air. She floated gently down on to the ground. As she landed everyone froze unable to move. The woman walked over towards Chihiro and Gel with her white dress moving as she walked.

She stopped and looked down at Chihiro who was holding Gel. Chihiro looked up at the woman.

"Can you help her?" she pleaded.

All she did was look down at Chihiro with the sad same eyes then kneeled down next to Gel who was sitting up with the help from Chihiro. Gel coughed and closed her eyes in pain. Blood smeared from her stomach.

The woman grasped the spear in two hands and pulled it out of Gel's stomach blood rushed out and she held her stomach.

"Chihiro listen to me," wishpered Gel.

"Don't try to talk," said Chihiro. "Is there anything you can do to help her?"

The woman looked sadly at Gel. Gel winced again.

"She said she can't," said Gel.

"But you can't leave me!" cried Chihiro.

"I'm not leaving you," said Gel. "Chihiro—I am thy child."

Gel glowed a faint white color when it died down Gel laid there motionless. Chihiro broke into even more tears.

"Why?" cried Chihiro.

Haku placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw everyone was able to move again they all stood where they were and watched.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

The woman turned to Haku and tilted her head at him. Haku bowed his head with a nod.

"Yes my Lady," he said.

"My Lady!" shouted the dark spirit as he ran over to them.

The Lady stood up and stared at the man. He bowed his head.

"Then we were wrong?" he asked. "But I don't understand she is only a half spirit."

The Lady looked at him and he bowed low. "Forgive me."

**The next day:**

The entire spirit realm appeared at the river the next day. Gel was dressed in a pair of white pants with a long silver tunic, her long red crimson locks was tied back into a braid with was placed neatly off to the side hanging off of the raft. The whole raft was decorated in flowers.

"Her passing was easy for her," the dark spirit who is known as the Lady's voice told Chihiro, Haku and Zeniba. "The Lady took away her pain so she could rest easy."

Chihiro listened to the Lady's speaker as she watched the Lady look down at Gel with her hands on Gel's forehead and stomach.

"What is she doing?" asked Chihiro in a whisper.

"Right now she is blessing Gel so her spirit is reborn," answered Haku putting a comforting arm around his mate.

"The blessing is complete," said the dark spirit aloud so everyone could hear him. "Set the raft!"

Two frog spirits pushed the raft down the river and everyone watched as it floated down the river.

The Lady walked out of the river and up to Chihiro placing a soft hand on her shoulder and looked at her with soft eyes.

"She says she is sorry about your friend," said the Lady's voice.

"Th-thank you," stammered Chihiro.

After a few moments the spirits started to leave. Zeniba bid them farewell before vanishing. Haku took Chihiro back to his place. The only two that were left was the Lady and the dark spirit.

"That human girl Lord Haku took up is quiet interesting," said the voice as she clasped his hands behind his back.

The Lady turned and looked at him.

"No my Lady I didn't sense anything," he said. "But who knows only time will tell."

**End Chapter:**

Winter: This chapter prolly left a few questions and no the fanfic is not over but it is close, I'm thinking about making a sequel since I have an idea in the back of my head I'll just have to think about it more.

Anyway please review! And may the sporks be with you!

:Credits start going:


	15. Chapter 15

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the last chapter to "Reflections in the Water!"

Its been long and hard :anime tears: I just want to thank everyone for all of the reviews and reading this fanfic. I never thought anyone would like it. Anyway I'll put my blabbering at the end.

I don't own Spirited Away. I do own Gel, the plot and everything else unless otherwise stated.

**Last Time:**

The entire spirit realm appeared at the river the next day. Gel was dressed in a pair of white pants with a long silver tunic, her long red crimson locks was tied back into a braid with was placed neatly off to the side hanging off of the raft. The whole raft was decorated in flowers.

"Her passing was easy for her," the dark spirit who is known as the Lady's Voice told Chihiro, Haku and Zeniba. "The Lady took away her pain so she could rest easy."

Chihiro listened to the Lady's speaker as she watched the Lady look down at Gel with her hands on Gel's forehead and stomach.

"What is she doing?" asked Chihiro in a whisper.

"Right now she is blessing Gel so her spirit is reborn," answered Haku putting a comforting arm around his mate.

"The blessing is complete," said the dark spirit aloud so everyone could hear him. "Set the raft!"

Two frog spirits pushed the raft down the river and everyone watched as it floated down the river.

The Lady walked out of the river and up to Chihiro placing a soft hand on her shoulder and looked at her with soft eyes.

"She says she is sorry about your friend," said the Lady's voice.

"Th-thank you," stammered Chihiro.

After a few moments the spirits started to leave. Zeniba bid them farewell before vanishing. Haku took Chihiro back to his place. The only two that were left was the Lady and the dark spirit.

"That human girl Lord Haku took up is quiet interesting," said the voice as she clasped his hands behind his back.

The Lady turned and looked at him.

"No my Lady I didn't sense anything," he said. "But who knows only time will tell."

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"Oh good you're up," said Haku as he peered out of the kitchen.

Chihiro sat up from where she laid down on the couch in the other room.

"Are you hungry?" questioned Haku.

"No," muttered Chihiro holding her head and letting her bangs fall into her face.

"Chihiro…" said Haku briskly walking over to her.

He sat on the end of the couch and cupped her face in his head.

"Don't be upset," he said. "Gel saved your life, so you could keep living."

"But what is life without her?" whispered Chihiro.

Silent tears fell from her eyes. "She was my best friend, no she was my only friend. I didn't fit in growing up, after I left the bathhouse those years ago I acted different. Kids would make fun up me but Gel held out her hand and offered to be my friend. She was like an older sister to me."

"Chihiro…" whispered Haku.

"We went through elementary school, middle school and high school together; never seen apart. I dreaded the day after graduation thinking I would never see her again. But after the class got there diplomas she ran up to me waving a letter in the air screaming 'I got in! Chihiro! I got in!'

"She was going to the same school as me. I was so happy I started to cry and she asked me what was wrong as she cried herself. I thought we would be together forever and now she's gone! It should've been me on that raft!"

Tears started to come faster down her face being caught by Haku's hand. He gave her a pitiful look before taking her into his arms and letting her sop on his shoulder.

**Few days later:**

Chihiro was sitting at the table typing away on her lab top. Haku was walking around the kitchen getting lunch ready. As both were doing their own things there was a knock at the door.

Haku quickly walked over to the door and opened it to see The Voice. He bowed.

"Sir and what do we owe the honor?" asked Haku as he led the dark spirit into the kitchen.

Chihiro raised letting her white sundress fall back over he knees and bowed. "Sir."

"Actually I am here to give a message," said The Voice turning to Chihiro. "My Lady wishes to speak with you."

Chihiro nodded moving the pair of glasses away from her eyes and onto the table.

"I will bring her back shortly," the dark spirit told Haku.

Haku nodded and watched the spirit and Chihiro disappear.

**With the Lady:**

Chihiro and The Voice appeared in what seemed like an office that looked much like Yubaba's in the bathhouse. In fact it was Yubaba's office.

The Lady was standing by a window and was looking out. The window was open and a gust of wind blew through it. The Lady's hair and dress blew in it.

_She's so beautiful_ Chihiro told herself.

The Lady turned around and smiled. The Voice bowed.

"My Lady wished to see you," began The Voice. "She has three things to say."

"Okay," said Chihiro.

"But first have a seat," the dark spirit led Chihiro over to the desk.

He sat behind the desk and Chihiro sat in one of the chairs in front of it.

"Chihiro," said. "Do you remember what Gel said to you before she died?"

Chihiro didn't answer. She didn't remember and she didn't want to think about it.

"She said 'I am thy child'," the spirit answered himself. "Do you know where her spirit is? Inside of you Chihiro. You are pregnant."

Chihiro stared at the spirit in shock. "I'm what!"

"Your pregnant," answered the spirit calmly.

Chihiro sighed leaning back in her chair as she held her head. "I don't believe this."

There was a moment of silence and Chihiro sighed. "What else did you need to tell me?"

"That Yubaba is still alive," he went on. "This can be a deadly threat to you and your baby if she finds out. Now lastly her son will take over the bathhouse with Rin's help. And of course Haku will also be stationed here."

The Lady turned from the window. The Voice nodded to her.

"Now we assume that you wish to stay with Haku since he is the father and your mate," he said.

"Yes, yes I do," said Chihiro.

"Then drink this," said the spirit as the Lady handed her a goblet.

Chihiro took the silver cup and looked at its contents. The liquid was red and smelled of blood.

"Don't worry it won't harm you," he said. "It will just bide you with our world. But you must be sure that you want to stay here, once you drink the blood you can't go back to your world."

Chihiro didn't say anything for a moment; suddenly she took a big gulp of the liquid and swallowed. Her making a face finished this.

"That tastes horrible," she said.

Both spirits smiled and her.

"Welcome home Chihiro Ogino," said The Voice.

**Five years later:**

Miss Ogino walked down the city's streets with her bag slung over her arm, she dressed in a pale blue dress with a sun hat on her head to keep the summer's sun from her eyes.

The woman never got over her daughter's mysterious disappearing. It was only a year ago the police called off the search claming her dead. Age came quickly to her and her husband but they lived on as best as they could. After all that is what their daughter would want.

The woman sighed as she past by a window to a bookshop. But something caught her eye and she stopped. She turned and looked at a new seller. It was a normal sighed leather book, on it was golden writing, and it read:

_Reflections in the Water:_

_Home Back Again_

_By Chihiro Ogino_

"Oh Chihiro," said her mother softly touching the glass. "I knew you were alive."

Mrs. Ogino quickly walked into the bookshop and bought a copy of her daughter's work.

After buying the book she quickly rushed home to read it. Mrs. Ogino sat down at her desk in the study and opened the book. There were dedications.

_To my mother and father Mr. and Mrs. Ogino_

_Who raised me well and taught me to follow my heart_

_I love you both_

_Chihiro_

A tear slid down the mother's face as her gentle fingers touched the golden words. She turned the page and began to read.

_'Did you ever believe that there is another world out there? Another place to be that even humans the so-called smartest thing in the world doesn't know about? Well there is; no it's not on some planet far away and no it's not in another world even though it might be considered that...it is right here in our world. Though we may not see it or know about it, it is right under our noses.'_

(A/N: As you read what is in italics try to picture what she is speaking of it gives it a nice effect.)

_'This world I speak of is just like ours, but their aren't any cars or technology like how you live. They read and do work by candlelight. The ones that live there are called spirits._

_Some of the spirits their take up forms as animals such as frogs, other take up as elementals. There are also witches, powerful witches some good and some bad._

_I don't ask for you to believe me, I just ask you to sit down and search deep in your heart as I am writing this story, my story for you.'_

Mrs. Ogino quickly read her daughter's work. After three hours she came to the end.

_'And what happened of the girl you ask? Well she stayed with her love in the house by his river. There they raised their daughter. They named her Nel after her friend who saved her life. The girl is now five years of age and is growing into a strong young lady._

_Leiko often stands by the windows of the room in the bathhouse they stay in at times and looks out at the train station remembering the day she first walked through the building with her parents._

_She did miss her parents deeply don't get me wrong, but before she drank the goblet her mother's words flew into her head._

_"Fly to your dreams."_

_Yes, fly to your dreams. That is exactly what she did. And she didn't regret it knowing her parents would understand._

Tears streamed down from Mrs. Ogino's eyes. But there was another back left. In the middle of the page it simply stated:

_…Fly to your dreams…_

"Oh Chihiro," whispered her mother. "You really did fly to your dreams. I wish you and my granddaughter happiness."

**Meanwhile:**

Chihiro was dressed in a dark blue dress. She stood by the window of the bathhouse with it open. A gust of wind blew in and encircled her.

"Thanks you for your wishes mother," she whispered.

"Momma!" was a small cry.

Chihiro turned around to see a small girl that looked to be the age of five. She had long crimson locks, some fell into her face over her aqua eyes. She had the same soft look as Chihiro.

"Gel," said Chihiro putting her hands on her hips. "You are supposed to be in bed."

"I know momma!" said the little girl hugging her stuffed toy tightly. "But I miss daddy!"

Chihiro's frown turned upside down as she smiled at her daughter. She kneeled down and held out her arms. Gel smiled and ran into the open hug from her mother.

Chihiro picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly turning back to the window to watch the dead night.

"Gel," said Chihiro. "I want to give you some advice someone wise once told me."

Gel turned to look at her mother who continued to stare out the window.

"When I was about your age she told me something simple. To fly to your dreams," continued Chihiro. "Promise me something Gel. That you will fly to your dreams; for me."

"Don't worry," was the cute answer. "I will."

**End Chapter:**

Winter: I really hope you liked the ending. Incase you were wondering, in Chihiro's book she changed the names of the characters around. A lot of authors in real life do that when they are writing a book about their life.

The fly to your dreams quote is what a dear friend of mine told me. I thought it fit with this rather well so I put it in.

I'm thinking about making a sequel actually. But it would be based around Gel. After all Yubaba is still alive :wink wink: but I'm not too sure, I will most likely revise this fanfic first before I start the sequel if I do decide to do it.

And I just want to thank all of you! I really never thought I would get 100 reviews! It's really made me feel better about myself; believe it or not I have self esteem problems when it comes to writing. But I'm getting better at it. The reviews helped! Thanks so much!

But just because I finished this fanfic I don't want anyone to forget about me and I don't want to forget about anyone so please IM on SenkoNoAnoAkari or email me at XxKokuryuuhaxX which is a yahoo account so just add at the end. You also want give me your email in your review and I will send you an e-mail letting you know that I started to revise the story.

Well I think that's it. Thanks again you guys have been great so please review and may the sporks be with you!

:Credits start going:


End file.
